


I may not go down in history, but I'll go down on you

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Post-Squip, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, boyf riends - Freeform, but just a little bit, im definitely going to hell for this but whatever, im sorry mom, this is bad but please read it anyway, this is my first fanfic so please dont judge too hard, this is sin, this was gonna be fluff but i added smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: Who the fuck is texting me at 2:34am?[18 unread messages from Player 1]Oh, it's just Michael, probably high.Alternatively titled: Michael gets high and spams his crush with pickup lines and it actually works





	1. Will you be the boyf to my riends?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, I apologize ahead of time if it's not very good or the characters seem ooc. This is completely self indulgent tbh.  
> I was actually just gonna make this a short, pure, fluff fic, but then my horny sleep deprived teenage brain was like "and then they fucked" so I'm wrting a second chapter of smut.  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated, hope you enjoy the fic :)

Jeremy woke up to his phone blowing up with notifications. He turned on his phone, wincing at the sudden brightness, after turning down the brightness, the pale boy checked the time.

_Who the fuck is texting me at 2:34am?_

**[18 unread messages from Player 1]**

_Oh, it was just Michael, probably high._  
It wasn't unusual for his favorite person to get stoned and spam him in the middle of the night, so Jeremy wasn't really worried about the absurd amount of messages he had sent (and was continuing to send). Jeremy opened up the conversation thinking he was prepared for whatever random ass texts his friend had sent, but he, in fact, was not.

 **[Player 1]** hey jer~  
**[Player 1]** are u my apendix? becuz i hav this funny felling im my stomach that makes me feel like i should take u out  
**[Player 1]** haveu been to the doctr lately? cuz i think ur lacking some vitamin me  
**[Player 1]** hope you like bad boys...  
**[Player 1]** cuz im bad...  
**[Player 1]** at everythging  
**[Player 1]** 4+4=8  
**[Player 1]** u+me=fate  
**[Player 1]** are u a parking ticket? cuz youve gote fine written ll over u  
**[Player 1]** do u like nintendo? cus think wii woud look good together  
**[Player 1]** i may not go down in history, but ill go down on u  
**[Player 1]** i know ur probly busy, but can u add me to ur to do list?  
**[Player 1]** i must bea snowflake,becus ive fallen for u  
**[Player 1]** my hoodie is made of boyfriend material  
**[Player 1]** are u french? becaus eiffel for you  
**[Player 1]** are you a camera? caus whenever i look at u i smiile  
**[Player 1]** are you a magician??? cuz abracaDAYUM  
**[Player 1]** if itold u that u have agreat body, would u hold it against me??  
**[Player 1 is typing...]**

Jeremy would have been laughing his ass of, if he weren't frozen in shock and confusion. He had had a crush on Michael since freshman year and here he was spamming him with pickup lines. He had long since accepted that Michael didn't like him like that, that he just wanted to be friends, and he was more or less okay with that.

But now he wasn't so sure. _What if he does actually like me?_ He shook his head. _No, why would he? This is all probably just a joke, he's stoned off his ass and not thinking straight._ The teen concluded as his phone vibrated with another text.

 **[Player 1]** are u a volcano? becus i lava you

Jeremy's brain short circuted for a moment. He started typing out a response, then deleting it, then typing again.

 **[Player 2 is typing...]**  
**[Player 2]** Umm? What?? Your'e high aren't you?  
**[Player 1]** maybe just a little  <3 ;P

Jeremy felt a little pain in his chest, knowing that his best friend was definitely high and this was definitely just a joke. Right? Michael has done some weird shit before while high, but this was... different.

 **[Player 2]** So uhh, what's with all the pickup lines? That's kinda gay dude.

Jeremy laughed a bit to himself, he knew that Michael was gay, but that didn't mean he liked him like that.

 **[Player 1]** lol well im kinda gay  
**[Player 1]** and ur knda bi  
**[Player 1]** so wanna be the boyf to my riends??

_Jeremy.exe has stopped responding_

Holy shit

_Holy shit_

_Michael just asked me out_

Jeremy hadn't realized he had been sitting there in stunned silence until he saw that Michael was spamming him again.

 **[Player 1]**  jer?  
**[Player 1]** heloo?  
**[Player 1** ] ohmugodimsosorry  
**[Player 1]** dont hat me  
**[Player 1]** jer??  
**[Player 1]** i know ur reading these please jsut respond  
**[Player 2]** I'm coming over.

He didn't care about the fact that it was currently 3am, he had been waiting since freshman year for this, he was going to Michael's house. It wouldn't be he first time he's left to go to his favorite person's house in the middle of the night, so he wasn't worried about his dad being worried.

Jeremy quickly got dressed and quietly left the house, got on his bike, and headed sraight to see his favorite person. His best friend. His soon to be boyfriend? He sure hoped so.

The pale teen got there in just a couple of minutes, noticing that Michael's moms' car was not in the driveway, which meant that they were probably out on a business trip, therefore Michael was home alone. He let himself in with the spare key Michael had given him in 8th grade, gong straight down to the basement where he knew he would be. He rememberedthe many times he's come over to find Michael stoned off his ass in his basement on a beanbag chair listening to Bob Marley.  
When he entered the basement, he was met with the all too familiar scent of weed and the noise of Bob Marley quietly playing. Michael was sitting on his bed in just his boxers and hoodie staring on his phone and freaking out a little bit. He almost hadn't seen Jeremy come in, but he looked up from his phone and stood up from his bed, opening and closing his mouth as if he was struggling to form words.

"Yes" Jeremy told him as he walked over to the confused boy.

"Umm... What"

Jeremy stood there in front of Michael, only a few inches away, and pulled out his phone.

 **[Player 2]** The answer to your question. It's yes.

Jeremy put his phone down on Michael's nightstand as the other's phone buzzed as he received the text. Both boys were blushing as the taller boy checked his message. He stared from his phone, then to Jeremy, then back to his phone a few times before the realization hit him.

Michael moved forward slowly, trying to close that small gap between them. Jeremy beat him to it, rushing forward to connect their lips. It wasn't perfect, their noses bumped awkwardly and Michael's glasses got in the way a bit, neither of them had much experience with this kind of thing, but it was still exactly what they each needed. They got more comfortable in the kiss and Michael's hands moved to Jeremy's waist as the other's went to his hair and the back of his neck. Michael deepened the kiss and swiped his tongue across Jeremy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jeremy eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Michael to explore it. Michael licked into his mouth, drawing a soft noise from the smaller boy.

Jeremy pushed forward causing Michael to stumble back onto the bed, pulling him down with him. Jeremy was now pinning Michael to his bed and broke the kiss for air. Both boys were panting heavily and staring at each other. They just stayed there for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes and the intimacy of their situation.  
Michael was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"Do you have a map? Cause im getting lost in your eyes"

Both of them burst out laughing, Jeremy nuzzling his face into the crook of Michael's neck.

"You're s-such a dork" he told him and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"Yeah but I'm your dork" Michael replied sweetly, smiling at the little kiss on kis neck. Jeremy looked at him with so much love in his eyes that it made Michael's heart melt.

"H-how long?" the smaller boy asked.

"Hmm?" Michael questioned, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"How long have you w-wanted to do this?" he asked more clearly, placing a kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth.

"Dude, I've been in love with you since like 7th grade!"

"Holy s-shit! I have since fr-freshman year. Why the hell haven't we done this s-s-sooner?" Jeremy started peppering sweet kisses all over Michael's face, causing the taller boy to smile and pull Jeremy's lips back to his own for another passionate kiss.

"I don't know, probably cause we are both pretty awkward in general" Michael said between kisses. He deepened the kiss again as his hands traveled under Jeremy's shirt drawing small noises from his boyfriend above him. Michael flipped them over so that he was now pinning Jeremy to the bed and attacking his neck with kisses. His hands traveling up under the boy's shirt to his nipples earning a small gasp from him. He continued to play with his nipples as he sucked a hickey onto the pale skin of Jeremy's neck. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot causing Jeremy to buck his hips up, both boys groaning at the friction.

Michael pulled off of Jeremy to take both of their shirts off. He took in the beautiful sight beneath him. Jeremy was wrecked, blushing all the way down to his chest, a few hickies contrasting nicely on his pale freckled skin. His light brown hair was sticking out all over the place and his lips were dark and kiss swollen. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with lust and passion as they stared back up at him.

He was absolutely perfect, Michael concluded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


	2. I can hold the whole world in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bottom Michael, and there's not nearly enough content where he bottoms so I had to.
> 
> Also Jeremy's stuttering gives me life

"I love you so much Jer" he told him placing a sweet kiss to his lips "so so so much" he continued between kisses trailing down his neck. "Fuck, you look so beautiful like this"

Jeremy blushed more, (if that was even possible at this point) and shuddered visibly at the praise. "I love y-you too Micah. And you look so fu-fucking hot right now" he told the boy as he ground his hips up "I c-can't handle it" Michael's hair was also a mess, his mocha skin blushing deeply and hazel brown eyes blown out with lust. His kiss swollen lips smirked as he got an idea.

He continued his kisses down Jeremy's neck making his way to his chest. His lips found their way to one of the boy's nipples as he sucked and licked at it. He toyed with the other with one hand and use the other to start unbuttoning Jeremy's jeans. "This okay baby boy?" He asked, sliding his hand into the boy's pants and palming him through his boxers.

Jeremy was already falling apart so sweetly for Michael. He had imagined this so many times and for it to actually be happening made him feel higher than weed had ever gotten him. "H-hol-ly sh-shit yes!" Jeremy moaned out as Michael touched him through his boxers. He was now holding onto him like he was the only thing that mattered, pulling him closer for another kiss. He could never get tired of being able to do that. Jeremy was becoming addicted to Michael. Michael's touch, Michael's lips, Michael's voice. Everything about Michael was intoxicating and he loved it.

Jeremy was making the most beautiful noises Michael had ever heard. He kept thinking of how he wanted to hear more of them, then he remembered a particular line he had sent Jeremy, and he smirked with a new idea. Michael removed his hand from Jeremy's pants causing the boy to let out a disappointed whimper. Michael took off Jeremy's pants and started kissing down from his chest to his hips, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. He looked up at Jeremy seeing the look of awe and lust in his eyes as he spread his legs to give Michael more room.

"My offer to go down on you still stands" he said smugly referring to one of the many pickup lines he had sent "I may not go down in history, but I'll go down on you" he repeated the line and kissed the inside of Jeremy's thigh teasingly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the pickup line, but truth be told he was too excited about the offer that it entailed, and Michael could see just how excited he really was. "S-shut up a-and suck m-my dick already" he said grabbing Michael's hair and pulling it a bit harder than he intended, causing the boy to let out a sound at the sudden unexpected pain. "S-shit sorry Micah I-I didn't mean t-"

"Do that again" Michael interrupted, surprising both Jeremy and himself. Jeremy looked confused for a second but then pulled on Michael's dark hair again. He let out a moan at the feeling and the sound went straight to Jeremy's dick. "Holy fuck" Michael gasped as Jeremy released his hair "I had no idea I liked that that much" he was now blushing more than ever, and Jeremy thought he looked absolutely adorable, but there was something he was about to do that Jeremy would rather get back to.

"I-I'm glad I was the one to help you figure it out, but" Jeremy gripped his hair again and pulled his head back down causing another beautiful noise to slip from his lips "I think there w-was something you were about to do" Jeremy was usually less confident and never expected to be able to act like this, but there was just something about the noises Michael made that riled him up, and it was nice being more assertive, and it was even better seeing Michael's reactions to it.

Michael smirked up at him, liking this new side of Jeremy "how could I forget?" He said to him before mouthing at his erection though his boxers. Michael noticed already that Jeremy was very vocal in bed and was glad his mom's weren't home. Jeremy moaned out as he pulled lightly on Michael's hair.

"H-holy f-f-fuck Michael! Please" he stuttered out between moans.

"Please what Jer-Bear?" Michael knew exactly what Jeremy wanted, he just wanted to hear him beg. He dragged his thumb up his clothed dick causing the boy to shudder and let out a whimper. "What do you want Baby Boy? Be specific"

"F-fuck! Micah please suck my dick? I wanna feel your mouth around me a-and I wanna pull your hair a-and fuck your t-throat! Please Michael, I need you." he was wimpering and rolling his hips up trying to convince Michael to stop teasing.

Well if that didn't go straight to Michael's dick. He pulled down Jeremy's boxers and kissed the tip of his cock that was already leaking precum. "Since you asked so nicely~" he licked Jeremy's length from the base to the tip, teasing just once more before actually wraping his mouth around him making Jeremy let out a soft groan. He swirled his tounge around the tip before sinking down, taking in as much of his length as he could without gagging. Jeremy gripped his hair tighter as he began to bob his head, sucking harder when he pulled up to the tip.

Jeremy was starting to loose contol as he started to pull Michael's hair and force him down further. Michael moaned around his cock and holy shit that did all sorts of wonderful things to him. He started thrusting up into Michael's mouth and when Michael looked up at him, ho-ly shit he could've come right then.

Michael looked (and felt) perfect. He was taking him so well and moaning around him as he pulled and thrusted harder. The eyes looking back up at him were full of love and lust and he could just stare into them for hours. He moaned out louder as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "f-fuck! Micah you're doing so good, it feels s-so good! I-I'm close!"

Michael hummed in response and lJeremyemy continue to fuck his throat. He had fantasized about this so many times but it felt so much better than he imagined. Especially hearing Jeremy moaning out his name as he came in his mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow. He didn't really mind the taste, and if anything it was worth it just to hear the sounds Jeremy made as he rode out his orgasm.

Jeremy released Michaels hair allowing him to pull off of him with a small pop. "H-holy shit dude" he breathed out pulling Michael up into his arms "That was a-amazing" Jeremy had the most blissed out expression on his face and Michael thought he looked absolutely beautful.

Michael kissed Jeremy sweetly "You're amazing" he said softly. Jeremy smiled and kissed him again, it quickly turned passionate as Jeremy flipped them over so he was straddling Michael. Both of them knew that he had always had a high sex drive, so really it shouldn't have surprised Michael as much as it did when Jeremy was ready to go again so quickly.

Jeremy moved one of his hands down to palm Michael through his boxers as he kissed him, earning a pleasantly surprised noise from the boy. Jeremy peppered kisses all over his mocha skin and whispered in his ear "do you have any l-lube babe?" Michael shuddered at he question. _He definitely has some, maybe even some toys? No, not right now. I'll definitely ask about that later though._ Jeremy smirked to himself. He really just wanted to make Michael feel good right now, he could worry about his other fantasies later.

"Y-yeah, second drawer in the nightstand" Michael choked out as a response, still unable to believe this was actually happening. That he was doing this with Jeremy Heere, his best friend of 12 years, crush of 5, and now his boyfriend. This was too good to be true, he feared that this was all just a dream, and that any moment now he would wake up, but he was distracted from his thoughts by Jeremy's mouth which was now on his again, and his hands, which were now pulling down his underwear.

Jeremy poured some lube on his fingers and started prodding at Michael's entrance hesitantly "Th-this okay babe?" Michael, unable to properly form words at the moment, nodded his head and rolled his hips back in Jeremy's hand. Jeremy slowly pushed a finger into his boyfriend, watching his face for any sign of discomfort or pain. Michael was not nearly as loud as Jeremy, but he was still making little noises of pleasure as Jeremy worked up to two fingers. He crooked his fingers and Michael let out a particularly loud moan. Jeremy added a third finger and hit that spot again and again, loving how Michael was responding.

"Oh fuck, Jer that feels so good" he whimpered, and if Jeremy wasn't already hard again, he sure was now. "Jeremy please, I'm ready" he begged, pulling Jeremy into a desperate and passionate kiss.  
Jeremy kissed back and slowly pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, slicking up his cock and lining up with Michael's entrance. "How could I s-say no to that?" He sad as he pushed in slowly, allowing Michael time to adjust. Both boys groaned at the feeling and Jeremy placed several soft kisses to his boyfriend's lips while letting him adjust. "I love you so much Micah. You're perfect"

You could practically see the hearts in his eyes when he heard Jeremy say that."I love you too Jer, and you're fucking amazing" he shifted his hips and let out a soft moan "fuck, you feel so good in me"

Jeremy pulled Michael in for another kiss, one hand in his hair and the other gripping his hip tightly as he started thrusting his hips a bit awkwardly (having never done his before but wanting to make this perfect for Michael). Michael was making the most beautiful noises that just pushed Jeremy on to keep going, gaining more confidence in his thrusts. Michael moaned loudly as he hit his prostate, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer, chewed nails digging into his back. "fu-uck Jeremy" a broken moan falling from his lips as Jeremy angled his hips to hit that spot again. Although he still didn't hit it every time, the imperfections were what made it perfect, made it real. "Jer, it's so good, you feel so go-ood. Harder, please?" Michael was fucking wrecked, and Jeremy loved it.

His thrusts got faster and harder and he ']sounds of both of their moans and skin against skin filled the basement, along with the smells of sex and weed. Jeremy pulled on Michael's hair making his moans get louder. "Y-you're so good for me Micah. S-so fucking good." he breathed into his ear as he thrusted harder, loving how Michael was holding on to him so tightly, and the sound and feel of him right now.

"Jeremy" Michael keened at a particularly harsh thrust "I'm close!"

"Fu-uck, me too Micah" After a few more thrusts Michael clenched around him as he came all over his own stomach and chest, moaning his name. And that's what sent him over the edge, cumming deep inside Michael, pulling on his hair again and moaning out his name.

He collapsed on top of Michael and hugged him tight as they rode out the high of their orgasms, both breathing heavily and holding the other like the most important thing in the world. They could stay like that forever, and be perfectly content. Well, until they realized how much of a mess they made. "We should probably take a shower and replace the sheets" Michael suggested with a chuckle as he placed a kiss on Jeremy's head.

Jeremy hummed in response, pulling out and sitting up, offering a hand to his boyfriend. Michael gladly took it and kissed Jeremy sweetly. "That w-was great Micah" he still had the most blissed out expression on hs face and was looking at Michael with so much love and awe in his eyes.

Michael looked back at him with just as much love "I love you so much Jer, I still can't believe that just happened"

"M-me too Micah, but you're right, we need to get cleaned up" he said getting up from the bed to get to the shower.

"Hey Jer?" Michael also got up and turned to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Jeremy looked back at him lovingly.

"I bet I could hold the whole world in my hands" when Jeremy just tilted his head and looked back at him with a confused expression that melted his heart melt he cupped that adorable face in his hands, causing the pale boy to blush again.

"T-that's gay" Jeremy giggled.

"I know" Michael said kissing Jeremy sweetly once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also like fuck the English language for making me have to write the same word twice like "that that" or "had had" for something to make sense


End file.
